Draco Malfoy is Gay
by ILovewritingnow
Summary: Draco is a definite bottom and totally loves to take it up the a*se, he's needy and loves cuddles. unfortunately for him he's outed in the worst way possible and things will never be the same again. Featuring an unknowingly Dark Harry. Harry/Draco slash (ON HOLD TILL 20/032014)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue. **

**Eventual slash (Male/male Draco/Harry – don't like don't read!)**

* * *

Daily Prophet printed a special edition, one made specifically for the juicy news they'd just received.

Harry Potter could not believe his eyes.

**Draco Malfoy Totally Gay & Definite bottom**

_Draco Malfoy is Gay and to add to that he's a bottom, sources close to the Malfoy heir_

_say he's a terrible boyfriend, "He's so insecure it's not funny, always wanting to cuddle_

_ or say that I love him." - __Ernie__ Macmillan This news ruins the hopes and dreams of girls _

_far and wide Draco Malfoy has the looks of a demigod too bad he's gay.I have no doubt _

_that his proud father will disown him and leave him without a cent. This reporter was _

_lucky enough to obtain a few photographs of Draco Malfoy in action, turn to page 8 and 9 _

_for our full scale pictures of Draco Malfoy (Warning they are nudes)._

Harry's jaw dropped, the whole hall was filled with rustling news papers as everyone in the great hall scrambled to have a look.

Harry felt extremely sorry for Malfoy but he couldn't help himself quickly paging to page 8 Harry stared at the photo.

Malfoy was bent over a school desk and someone - Harry was sure was Victor Krum - was pounding into Malfoy's arse.

On the other page Malfoy was giving Ernie Macmillan a blow, near the end Ernie pulls out of Malfoy's mouth and comes all over Malfoy's face.

Harry tore his eyes away just as Malfoy got up and sprinted out the hall amidst a chorus of laughter and jeers. Harry looked up at the staff table but Dumbledore wasn't there, most of the teachers were all in a meeting so there wasn't anybody else that could do something about this.

Ron grinned as he turned to Hermione, 'I'm going to keep these pictures forever and whenever I get a chance I'll shove them in Malfoy's face.'

Realizing how bad this could get Harry stood up and taking his wand out he pointed it at Ron's news paper. "Incendio!"

Harry put as much force and power into his spell as he could and in an instant all the Daily Prophets in the hall burst into flame, they were reduced to ashes in seconds.

Ron recovered from his shock, 'Harry, how could you do that I was going to keep that!'

Hermione grinned, 'Serves you right Ronald Weasly…'

Everyone in the Hall stared in shock at the boy who lived, nobody thought he of all people would defend Malfoy.

Swaying on his feet Harry wondered why he was so tired, the last thing he remembered before he hit the table was Ron and Hermione getting up.

* * *

It was late at night and the moon was shining through the windows of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry woke up in the Infirmary, someone was gently shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes Harry looked up into Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes.

'Harry, I came to thank you and tell you you've done me proud.'

Harry could feel his cheeks heating up, he began to feel extremely giddy. Harry couldn't put his finger on the exact emotion he was feeling, It felt so good. 'I, ah, - I couldn't let something like that carry on, too bad there are other copies out there.'

Dumbledore smiled, 'Harry I think you underestimate your power, not only did you destroyed the Daily Prophets in the great hall, you destroyed every single copy of that edition. – From what I hear the original photo's have also been destroyed.'

No wonder he ended up in the infirmary, Dumbledore turned to go.

'Ah, professor. I, I – eh is Malfoy ok?'

Dumbledore didn't answer right away, 'Harry, I believe he would like to be taken out of Hogwarts.'

'Wha - ! No, he can't. I nee…' Harry's heart was racing.

'I have tried to convince him to stay but he's adamant that he could not stay and keep his pride. Harry to be honest I think it's for the best, children can be rather cruel.' Dumbledore turned and walked out the infirmary.

**Please review - Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue. **

**Eventual slash (Male/male Draco/Harry – don't like don't read!)**

_**setsuko teshiba** - you asked for more and year you go. **Bluerock** - what do you think of this one?_

* * *

Harry tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. The bloody git was just going to leave after all these years.

Getting our of bed Harry sneaked out the infirmary, not wasting any time he made a beeline to Griffindor tower.

The fat lady was fast asleep so Harry had to shake her painting to get her up.

'oh! ahh, what, what – Oh you – Do you know how late it is!'

'No but I'm guessing most probably midnight.'

'I need my beauty sleep, so stop wandering the halls at night.' The Fat Lady yawned, 'Pass.'

'Family bonds'

'You may enter.' The Fat Lady, shook her head, _students prowling the corridors at all kinds of late hours._

Merlin's beard what a depressing pass. Harry hurried up to his dorm room, Ron was fast a sleep one of his legs hung over the side of his bed. Seamus's bed was empty as usual.

Opening his trunk Harry got out his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. Sitting cross legged on his bed Harry opened the map and started looking for Malfoy.

It didn't take long but when he found Malfoy he also found his mate... Seamus.

Seamus and Malfoy, I didn't even know Seamus was gay. Thinking things over just to make sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions, Harry shook his head, there's no doubt at all – They're in the same bed, in Malfoy's room and Seamus has been disappearing quiet a lot lately.

Harry was going to go confront Malfoy about his decision to leave but now he felt empty, like he'd just lost something.

Lying down on his back Harry tried to go to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours.

Sometime early in the morning Harry drifted off to sleep.

When Ron woke him just before breakfast, he was in the foulest mood possible, 'Leave me alone, arrgh,let me sleep.' Harry moaned.

'Harry you have to get up, if you don't you'll miss breakfast.' Ron shook his friend again.

'Sod off Ron, go bother Hermione or something.' Harry crawled deeper under his blankets and covered his head with a pillow.

'Bloody hell mate, what kept you up. I thought with all the magical exhaustion you had you would have slept like a baby.'

Just then Seamus walked in, 'Hey.'

Ron rounded on him, 'Where have you been.'

Seamus gave a sad smile, 'oh, just saying good by to a mate.'

Harry bolted out of bed, 'Wha, Malfoy still leaving!' Harry untangled himself from his bedding.

'Serves him right, this place will be better without...'

'Ron, please.' Harry growled.

Seamus started to turn an awful red/purple color, 'How did you know?'

'It doesn't matter, just tell me when he's leaving!' Harry grabbed a T-shirt and was half finished putting it on when Seamus spoke.

'He's leaving now.'

The blood drained from Harry's face, he grabbed the marauders map and started running.

'Seeing the look on Harry's face Seamus shouted, "Snape's been trying to convince him to stay but Malfoy's not listening to any of it."

Malfoy and Snape were walking through the entrance hall when Harry came hurling down the stairs totally ignored Snape and grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes.

Smashing the blond up against the wall Harry shouted, "How could you do this to me. How!"

Malfoy was totally caught off his guard, what on earth was Potter on about, 'Potter get your filthy hands off me.'

Snape thought about intervening but only for a moment, he wanted to see where Potter was going with this.

'Why are you going?' Harry's grip on Malfoy's robes slackened a bit.

'Potter whether I choose to stay or go is of no concern to you.'

Snape could not believe the state Potter was in, his hair was possibly worse than it had ever been and the t-shirt he had on was inside out and back-to-front.

'But you can stay,' Harry said in a little sad voice, 'I destroyed all the newspapers for you.'

Snape was totally confused and so was Draco. Draco gracefully twisted out of the weakening hold Potter had on him. 'Potter, your pathetic. You didn't do that for me you did it to attract more media attention to yourself.'

Malfoy turned and walked away, Snape eyed Potter for a few seconds before following his godson.

Just as they got to the doors Malfoy could hear Potter do something he'd never thought the boy who lived would ever do.

'Please Malfoy, please I'm asking you nicely, ' Harry falls to his knees dramatically, 'Please stay.'

Snape and Draco turned around in time to watch Potter crumple to the ground.

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue.**

**Eventual slash (Male/male Draco/Harry – don't like don't read!)**

_**Bluerock**_ 7: Yeah, me like too! **Charmedromance: **Thanks. **Strapped-In-A-Strait-Jacket: **I'm not very patient either...

**Wassar:** Thanks for the review, dedicating this one to you!

**Thank you to those who reviewed, 60 author alerts and only 5 reviews... disgraceful!**

Please review.

Madam Pomfrey bustled around Harry, who lay dead-still on the infirmary bed. "He should have never left my care, what on earth was he thinking. Magical exhaustion is a dangerous thing."

Dumbledore walked around holding his robes in the funny way he does, 'Poppy, will he be alright.'

'Yes he will, but he may have problems preforming even the simplest of spells for months to come.' Madam Pomfrey cast a few more diagnostic spells to check that the potions she'd just given him were taking effect.

Dumbledore turned and walked from the infirmary, 'This is not good.'

Ron and Hermione spent most of their spare time sneaking in to the infirmary to see if Harry had woken up yet.

Nobody could get any reaction from him, that was until Snape came in early one morning.

Not one to wast anytime Snape cast a mild stinging hex, in no time Potter was up. 'Morning Mr Potter.'

'Arggh,' was the only response he got.

'Potter regarding Mr Malfoy.'

Harry snapped his head around eyes wide opened. 'Did he stay?'

Snape's eyes lit up when he saw Harry's reaction to that. 'Yes. Now Mr Potter, I would like to know why you of all people would get so distressed at the thought of him leaving?'

Harry's heart did a little back flip at the news that Malfoy was staying. Looking away Harry thought of something to say, truthfully he didn't know why he got so worked up. 'I don't know, I just want Malfoy. Hogwarts would just feel wrong without him.'

Snape smirked, 'Mr Potter, let me get this straight, are you suggesting that you, the golden boy who lived, needs Draco Malfoy?'

'Wha, no of course not!' Harry spluttered.

Snape turned on the spot and mad_e _his way out to breakfast with the biggest smirk ever on his face, _Oh, Mr Potter it sounds like that._

Harry wanted to get out of the infirmary, after numerous attempts at getting up he gave up. Lying there he had plenty time to think. After hours of thinking about Malfoy he finally worked out what he liked about the blond. He'd always been there, unchanging, snarky, aristocratic bastard all these years. That's the strange thing, nobody could honestly be that unapproachable all the time – unless it was a front he was putting up and that's goes exactly with what Ernie Macmillan said in the Daily Prophet: _He's so insecure it's not funny, always wanting to cuddle..._

At lunch time Ron and Hermione came to visit.

'Hey, mate your up – Merlin it's good to see your ok.' Ron looked extremely happy to see Harry awake.

'Harry, what did you think you were doing sneaking out of the infirmary before you were totally rested.'

Harry couldn't help but smile at Hermione, 'I couldn't just stay here, now can you help me get up.'

Ron came over and started helping Harry out of bed. Hermione stood there with a hand on her hip, 'What are you going to do once we get you out of bed.' She could tell by the look on Harry's face that he wanted to get back to the Griffindor tower, 'Your not leaving, your still sick.'

'Come on Monie, I can't stay here.' Harry still felt extremely weak, and he couldn't use his magic for some reason but he needed to leave the infirmary.

'No, Harry you have to stay. Come on Ronald we're going.' Hermione turned to leave.

Ron left Harry sitting on the bed and ran over to Hermione, grabbing her arm and whispering in his ear, 'Monie, you know he'll just try and leave when he gets the chance.'

Hermione turned back to Harry, 'Ok, but your going straight to bed.' Harry nodded, 'and no obsessing over Malfoy.'

Harry couldn't help the blush that spread up his face.

'Harry can't stop doing that,' Ron nudged Hermione, 'you know that.'

'Hey! I can stop thinking about Malfoy whenever I want.' Harry folded his arms across his chest.

Ron helped Harry off the bed, 'Mate trust me I know you, you may think you can but in actual fact you think of him without having to even think.'

'I think what Ron is trying to say is that, your always aware of him, you stare at him during breakfast lunch and super. If I ask you what he's favorite food is you most probably be able to tell me.' Moving around to Harry's other side Hermione and Ron helped Harry take his first few steps out the infirmary.

It took them some time but they finally got Harry into his bed, Ron and Hermione had to run in order to make it to Divination.

Harry rolled over and sighed, he didn't know what he'd do with out those two. They were the best friends ever.

Within seconds Harry was fast asleep. His last thought was, "Shepards pie, that's his favorite for sure."

The Slytherin protection scheme was in full force as Draco made his way to supper. Slytherins walking in front and behind him they kept a look out for any possible disturbances.

On the way there only a few students were stunned or hexed. Mostly Hufflepuffs.

Draco carried on as usual, pride intact, every single copy had been destroyed all he had to do was make everyone think that it didn't bother him at all. Eventually the other students will stop laughing at him when he walks past. His fellow Slytherins were quickly taking care of that problem.

Draco sat down and prepared himself a healthy helping of shepards pie, looking up he noticed Potter wasn't there. _Must still be in the infirmary._

Looking further along the table he picked out Seamus _Finnigan, who was looking right at him. Draco nodded his head slowly._

_Time seamed to slow down as Draco waited for supper to finish, eating as normally as he could he tried not to shovel his meal away… like Potter was presently doing. _

_Today's pudding was pumpkin pie, Draco shivered, nasty nasty pumpkin pie._

_Seamus got up and left the great hall. Draco tried to remain calm and not rush after the cute Irish boy walking out._

_Forcing himself to wait five minutes before getting up Draco calmly walked out the great hall. On his way down to the dungeons he met up with Seamus._

_They didn't talk until they were safely in Draco's room._

_'Malfoy we can't keep doing this someone going to find out.' Seamus started taking off his robes._

_'Don't worry, nobody will.' Draco moved over to his bed and pulled back the cover._

_'Harry already knows.' Seamus pulled off his pants and stood there in his boxers._

_'How does Potter know? Did you tell him?' Draco felt himself start to panic._

_'I didn't say anything.' Getting closer to Draco he gave Draco a big tight hug. 'When I went back to the tower that day you were going to leave he seamed to already know.'_

_After hearing that a secret smile slipped onto his face, Potter, mysterious infuriating Potter._

_Draco and Seamus climbed into bed. Seamus behind Draco,_

_Seamus whispered, 'Merlin your so good to cuddle.'_

_'Mmm, love being cuddled, feel so safe.' Draco snuggled closer. Too bad Seamus isn't gay._

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue.**

**Eventual slash (Male/male Draco/Harry – don't like don't read!)**

**Leather Dragon: **Can't have Seamus gay can we? - 0st**: **Thanks, now what exactly do you like?

**ERIN-FUJOSHI: **Your wish is my command. **3taz2: **I couldn't make myself force Seamus on Malfoy – they just don't go together (Just for Cuddles :))

**Bluerock7, wassar, charmedromance, Strapped-In-A-Strait-Jacket setsuko teshiba ? –** _Are you still reading this fic? (I's be missing you… *sniff* *sniff*)_

Harry was alone in bed when Seamus walked in.

Despite trying not to think of Malfoy Harry just couldn't stop, eventually before Seamus went off to the showers, Harry felt he just had to ask. 'Ah, Seamus, what's Malfoy like.'

That stopped Seamus in his tracks, turning around he looked over at Harry before looking away, 'He's ok, I mean he's not like everyone thinks he would be like.'

A warm feeling spread through his chest at the thought of being right, Malfoy was putting up a front. 'Seamus, I don't want this to sound wrong or anything but what's he like in bed?'

Mortifying embarrassment flooded through Seamus, 'Harry, Malfoy and I don't do much. I'm straight, we just cuddle.'

'That's all!' Harry's mind ran through all the things he'd do if he had Malfoy alone for a whole night, just one night!

'Yeah, occasionally we drink but I'm not so keen on that anymore, he gets very frisky after a few.'

Harry's could not believe his ears, 'How could you have not done something with him!'

Smiling Seamus came closer to Harry, 'are you gay?'

'No, I'm not.' Harry, shook his head, 'I just think that anyone else would have done something.'

Seamus thought on how he could phrase his next few words, 'what would you have done?'

Shrugging, Harry willed himself not to blush, 'He's Malfoy, Slytherin, elegant, graceful and good looking – cuddling would be the last thing on my mind.'

'Well then Harry if your not gay then your bi,' Seamus turned and quickly made his way to the door, 'if you ask me I'd say your totally gay.'

"I'm not!" Harry shouted.

I'm not gay, if I were I would have been after Ron for years. Rolling over I grabbed my wand and muttered a drapery closing spell. Once my bed curtains were closed I allowed myself to fall deep into thought.

I can't be gay, I really can't. I like girls, there's Ginny and Cho, and they're sort of hot. Sure I haven't done anything with Ginny but I've kissed Cho.

Slipping a hand down I slid my fingers past the waist band of my boxers and grabbed my semi-hard cock. Closing my eyes I thought of Ginny and what she must look like naked, Ginny sucking my cock Ginny wanting to ride my cock, then I thought of Cho sucking me off.

I fisted my cock harder, reaching down I started to play with my balls while I fisted my hardening cock. The thought of Malfoy doing this form me forced it's way into my mind, his slender creamy white hands fisted my cock as he licked my balls.

'Ahh!'

God that's good, I pictured Malfoy smirking as he licked a stripe up my cock before engulfing the head of my cock. He swirled his tongue around and around before taking my whole length.

'Oh, God…'

My breath hitched as my hips arched off my bed, my eyes rolled back and I had the biggest orgasm I had ever had before.

As I was trying to catch my breath, the curtains were yanked back.

'Harry are you ok…' Ron looked down on his friend, whatever he was going to say just got wiped of the blackboard in his mind.

Ron quickly closed the bed curtains and walked out the room, closing the door on the way. The image of Harry breathing so hard with come all over his chest and face could not be wiped from his mind. He'd never ever heard of Harry wanking before. In fact he was sure Harry didn't wank.

Hermione caught up with Ron on the way to breakfast, 'Ron, I've been making a list of all the class work Harry has been missing, by the time he's fully recovered he would have missed ninety six and a half hours of school work.' Pausing she caught her breath, 'I've put together a schedule that will help him manage his free time so that he can catch up with in a week. Ron what's the Quidditch schedule for the coming week, I need to make sure everything fits.'

Ron's mind was still on other things. Harry's cock was much bigger than his own, about four inches bigger!

"Ron!" Hermione raised her voice, 'You obviously haven't been listening to me, did you get enough sleep last night.'

'Moine, is my dick big enough for you.' Ron still felt a little dazed so wasn't aware of how potentially embarrassing that question could be.

'Ron!' Hermione whipped her head around, checking for other students. 'What's wrong, with you?' She whispered.

Shuffling his feet Ron was suddenly unsure of how to tell Hermione what had happened, 'So I went back up to check on Harry, the curtains around his bed were drawn.,' Ron bit his bottom lip, 'I heard all this noise, like when Harry's having a bad dream.' Not wanting to go into detail Ron brought his story to an end, 'Well he wasn't having a bad dream and I ended up getting a good look at his bits.'

Hermione smiled, wow some normal behavior from Harry, who would have thought. 'Well it's good Harry's… relaxing and all that, I just don't thing you should worry about size.'

'Monie it was huge, way bigger than mine.'

'Oh please Ron, how much bigger could it have been!' She couldn't stop thinking about Harry's dick now.

'About four inches bigger!' Ron shoved his hands in his pocket.

'Ron it can't be that big, that means it's about eleven inches long.' Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Ron nod his head.

'I almost feel like we should be Obliviated.'

Later that night when Seamus was once again cuddling Draco, he whispered, 'You know, Harry was rather interested in knowing what we got up to.'

For Draco this news totally destroyed the mood, sitting up straight he sat there in silence collecting his thoughts, 'Potter's always been suspicious of me, most probably thinks I'm turning you in to a Death Eather or something.'

Rolling over onto his back Seamus slid both hands under his head, 'I'm not so use about that, he knows we've been cuddling… and I think given the chance he may want to do more than cuddle.'

'Please! Potter doesn't have a single sexual bone in his body.' Draco lay down on his side with his head propped up on his hand_, Seamus is really hot from this angle._

'When I asked him what he would do if our roles were reversed he said he'd do a whole lot more than cuddle.' Seamus smiled, he could see Draco was interested.

Closing his eyes at the thought then he forced himself to face reality, 'Seamus, there's nothing really appealing about me.'

"Ha, your one to talk. Harry thinks otherwise, he reckons your 'elegant, graceful and good looking' – and those were his own words."

Smirking, a cunning look entered Draco's eyes, 'If he's interested I want him.'

Harry could have spent hours sitting on his bed debating whether this was a morally correct thing to do… in stead he was waiting silently in the Slytherin boys showers under his invisibility cloak.

He couldn't help himself, he just had to see Malfoy, really see him.

After half and hour of waiting Harry was just about to give up when lo and behold the Slytherin Prince himself waltzes in.

Draco turned and locked the door, he specifically arrived lat so he could have the showers all to himself.

Harry's pulse sped up as Malfoy turned on the shower and started taking his clothes off. His gasped when Malfoy slid hand into his boxers and started playing with the Slytherin mascot.

Malfoy turned around sharply, for a minute it sounded like there was someone else in here.

Staring at the cock tenting Malfoy's boxers Harry bit his lip, oh what he'd do to be able to touch it.

Harry's mind was jerked into reverse and he thought, '_Hang on! I'm not gay.'_

Malfoy was about to take off his boxers when the sound of someone jiggling the door knob disturbed him.

Harry just couldn't take it anymore, he had to go see the headmaster about his problem because last time he checked he wasn't gay somebody must have done something to him.

In his frustration to get out the door he forgot the spell needed to open it. His invisibility cloak slipped off and he heard Malfoy shout.

'Potter…'

That's all the encouragement Harry needed to come up with a different way of getting out.

"Fucken Reducto!"

The door blew off it's hinges, in actual fact there was no door just tinsy winsy bits of wood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue.**

**Eventual slash (Male/male Draco/Harry – don't like don't read!) **

**Yes, I am still alive and kicking - if you want to know more message me or review. **

* * *

As usual Snape chose the dead of night to make his attack.

Slipping out the shadows Snape descended on the sleeping boy, after checking his temperature and doing a few diagnostic spells he unstoppered three vials and swiftly poured them down Harry's throat.

Harry stirred, Snape stepped back and waited.

An awful taste lingered in his mouth, it tasted like Snape's fermented old socks. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he squinted around, even so he couldn't see a thing, 'What now"

'Potter, why do you insist of bothering Mr Malfoy.'

Groaning Harry realized he was once again in the infirmary with Snape. 'I'm tired, can we do this another time.'

'Potter, I'm asking you, I could just legitimize you and be done with it.'

Shaking his head, Harry sighed, 'You just won't understand.'

'Your forgetting I know how you think, Ive been in your mind. I will understand once you explain why.' Snape glided up to the the bedside.

Even though he knew Snape was right there, he couldn't see him. looking away Harry took a deep breath, 'I need him, I don't think I can live without him.'

Snape stopped holding his breath, for a moment he thought… 'your a complete imbecile.' Turning Snape made his way to the door.

'It's stupid I know, it's like loving Voldermort but still, every time he's close I feel stronger, more alive. Thats why he can never out perform me in quidditch.'

Rolling over Harry tried to go to sleep, closing his eyes he lay there half awake half asleep for hours.

In the early hours of the morning, just before deepest sleep over took him, Harry could swear he felt someone's hands running through his hair.

* * *

Draco smiled as he absentmindedly stared at his hand, remembering the soft feel of Harry's hair. Why would Potter like me, technically I hate him. He should hate me.

The owl post came in, looking up Draco spotted his monstrous Eagle owl circling before descending gracefully. It held the daily prophet and a package from his mother, grabbing the package he got up and made a hasty exit - this was the first contact from his parents since his public outing.

Mean while Pansy picked up the daily prophet and laughed, 'the ministry has finally decided to get rid of all the werewolves.'

Draco gingerly held the package under his arm as he made his way down to his room, unsure of what it contained he did not want to open it in public.

Placing it on his bed walked around it eyeing it suspiciously, it felt rather heavy. Finally he made up his mind, moving to the farthest corner of his room Draco shielded himself before pointing his wand at the parcel. He checked for any spell meant to harm before casting the package open.

When it opened it relieved a box which immediately sprang open and filled the room with tinkling music. Draco fell to his knees and tears poured from his eyes, it was his mothers music box, the one he loved.

Half stumbling and crawling Draco made his way to his bed, pulling himself up he lay next to the music box and listened to it. He lay there until the music ended, his tears dry on his cheeks Draco sat up and closed the lid of the music box.

A letter he hadn't seen before was spelled to the top of the music box. with shaking hands he gingerly opened it.

My dearest Draco

I hope this reaches you in good spirits.

Your very fortunate I happened to browse the daily Prophet before your father got his hands on it.

If it hadn't incinerated before he could have a look at those appalling photographs I certainly would have destroyed it.

I am disappointed in your choice of bed companion, never should you allow anyone to treat you in such a manner. You are my son and as such I expect much of you.

Your choice of same sexed partners comes as no surprise to me, after all you are related to the noble and most ancient house of Black.

My cousin Regulous was that way inclined and so were a large majority of the Black heirs.

There is much power in such bondings and that has always been respected, it is after all one of the oldest indications of powerful Dark magic.

Your Mother

Narcissa Black Malfoy

Draco lay back and clutched the letter to his chest, his mother still loves him, how could he have ever doubted that.

* * *

A searing pain shot through Harry, getting up he felt disorientated and confused. The meanest headache pounded behind his eyes. He knew he was in the infirmary Ron and Hermione were at hand trying to put him back into bed. He wasn't having any of it, looking out the window he could see the full moon. Throwing his head backwards he groaned in pain, Madam Pomfrey grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the bed. Blindly he lashed out knocking her on the bed. He pushed past his scandalized friends and stumbled out the infirmary.

All pain seamed to be pushed aside as he ran as fast as he could, some sort of alert signal buzzed in his ears and his name was shouted a few times but he was too quick, before anyone knew it he was out the doors running for the edge of the anti-apparition barrier.

Stopping Harry caught his breath and thought about what was needed, he was still in his pajama bottoms.

'Potter, what are you doing.' Snape stood a few meters away pointing his wand at Harry.

'I need to get to the ministry, they're going to kill all the werewolves. I can feel it.' Not waiting for a response Harry used his magic and pulled the darkness out the air and clothed himself just like he'd seen Voldermort do in the graveyard.

Snape's mouth went dry and he lowered his wand, 'I'm coming with you.' Reaching out he grabbed Potters arm just as the boy apperated.

* * *

**I would appreciate it if you add this story to the appropriate communities. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue.**

**Eventual slash (Draco/Harry) **

**Feel free to review, I'm working on the next part and your reviews are awesome encouragement. **

* * *

Chaos reigned in the the ministry of Magic, Aurors were everywhere and above it all the baying of werewolves. In the Atrium reporters from every newspaper the world over were crammed before a giant dome of crackling energy. The dome held the majority of Britain's werewolf population, all were in their werewolf form and appeared to be very pissed off.

Casting Sonorous Cornelius Fudge spoke over the sound of noise, 'Good evening, today is a great day for us all. Today we finally rid ourselves of these cursed dark creatures, no more will we have to worry about our children being infected with this Dark curse.' Looking around he made sure to give the most heroic pose as he could muster. 'Now Aurors, would you please commence with the extermination.'

A loud crack followed by an angry booming voice filled the air, 'How dare you.'

Hovering high in the air in between the Aurors and the dome Harry Potter the boy who lived.

Fudge bubbled in outrage, too blinded by his hatred of Harry to realize he was dealing with a vastly superior wizard. 'Arrest…'

With a wave of a hand Harry silenced the minister, 'You are not worthy, these werewolves are wizards and witches who just like anyone else deserve to life. What your attempting to do is evil beyond compare and I will not stand by and let such evil come to pass.'

Turning his back to the Aurors Harry started undoing the spell work of the dome. At first it resisted his interference then it fought back pouring pure pain into Harry.

Realizing what would happen once the angry werewolves were set free Rufus Scrimgeour cast a vicious spell at Harry's unprotected back, his face dropped as the spell was deflected off an obviously Dark magic shield around Potter.

'Expelliarmus.'

Scrimgeour's wand sailed through the air and was deftly caught by Snape.

'Do you have any idea what will happen once those shields drop,' Scrimgeour's steely stubborn eyes glared at Snape. 'Those beasts will tear us to sheds.'

Snape smirked, even though he too was worried about what would happen once they were freed, 'Well, I would certainly think anyone stupid enough to put this many werewolves in one room would think about something like that.'

Fearful people pushed past each other in a rush to escape, green flames whooshed as groups of people departed.

'Leave now, all of you. They will be free in a moment and they are not pleased, in the morning they will return to normal.' Harry's face creased in concentration an he undid the last stages of the spells.

The remaining Aurors scrambled into action ushering reluctant reporters and the still mute minister of magic.

Turning Harry looked at the last remaining person, 'Snape, you too.'

'Potter, I'm staying.' The howls grew louder just before the shield dropped.

Exhausted Harry dropped to the ground, slowing before his first foot touched the ground he wobbled on his feet. The raw power that flooded Harry's veins only moments before was gone. Weak and disorientated, Harry looked up into the faces of the now silent werewolves, time seamed to stretch into eternity then as one they ran at Harry and Snape.

Stunning the closest one Snape grabbed Harry and activated the port key he always used to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore popped another lemon drop into his mouth and then almost choked on it when Snape and Harry port keyed in.

'Ah, Severus, whats wrong with Harry.' Dumbledore frowned at the half conscious boy leaning against Snape.

Snape frowned in thought, in the moment before he'd activated the port key Snape felt incredible power coursing through Harry. Now it was gone, he wasn't even strong enough to stand unaided, 'It could be magical exhaustion.'

'Yes, from the port key I take it.' Dumbledore popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

'No… I believe it's from breaking into the ministry and setting the werewolves free.' Moving Harry towards the door he decided he needed to get Harry to bed. The best thing for magical exhaustion was after all sleep and a potion or two.

Dumbledore coughed, 'Tell me your just being your usual snarky sarcastic self.'

'No, there will be a shit storm in the morning.'

Dumbledore looked down at his hands gripping his desk, when he looked up it was to see Snape carrying Harry away.

How could he have done that, I constructed that shield to the highest standard, there is no way Harry should have been able to tamper with it. His previous magical exhaustion should have taken care of any possibility of this happening.

* * *

Cold Darkness overtook Harry dragging him down into deepest sleep.

Snape lounged in his armchair swirling a glass of Ogden's as he watched over Harry. The Aurors will be here to get him by morning and Snape felt completely helpless, there was no hiding what had happened. Now Harry was in even greater danger than before, both the ministry and the Dark Lord Voldermort will be after him.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts. 'Enter Draco'.

Draco came in turned around and closed and then spelled the door shut, 'The rumor mill is going wild in Slytherin house. Did he truly declare for the Dark.'

'I'm not sure, it appears he did although I'm not sure he knows what he's done.' Snape looked over at Harry sound asleep in a bed across from him.

Pouring himself a glass of fire whisky Draco sat down, 'Well knowing Potter, he hasn't got a clue.' The heat from Snapes open fire warmed him.

'I don't think it's possible to be truly Dark and not realize it, how would he have coped all these years alone.'

Draco turned his head and stared into the flames, 'Its possible that with all the bickering Potter and I have done that he got sufficient contact.'

'Now he will need physical contact, I felt his power Draco. He is as powerful as the Dark Lord Voldermort.' Snape took a rather large sip, 'his power had a depth to it I have never experienced.'

Draco spun his head and looked at Snape in mild surprise. 'Never have I heard you mention the Dark Lords name, why use it now.'

Draining his glass Snape sighed, 'We now have two Dark Lords and I for one would not like to get the two mixed up.'

* * *

**Please review, chapter 7 will be up tomorrow (If it's not bother me and I'll get it up immediately) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue.**

**Eventual slash (Draco/Harry)**

**Feel free to review, I'm working on the next part and your reviews are awesome encouragement.**

* * *

The Daily prophet arrived earlier than usual that morning, the headline grabbed everyones attention.

**Harry Potter new Dark Lord**

The picture on the front spoke volumes, an indistinct figure hovered before a magical barrier crammed full of werewolves. Wizards and witches under him ran for their lives.

There were cries of fear and confusion, many Griffindors looked around unsure of what to do. How could he have kept being a Dark lord secret for so long.

Ron and Hermione had spent the whole night worrying about Harry now they knew they had to find him and fast. Getting up they made their way out the great hall.

Speaking fast Ron lead the way, 'the Daily prophet said Snape was with him, lets get the map and search the dungeons and find them.' Ron grabbed Hermiones hand and ran in front of her.

Hermione always admired how when it was most important her boyfriend started using his head. They ran back to Griffindor tower and before long, they were digging round in Harry's trunk.

'Got it.' Ron laid the map out on Harry's bed. 'I solemnly swear that i am up to no good.'

The map revealed its self before Ron's eyes. 'Ok, so where do you think Snapes quarters would be.'

'Over there, Slytherins head of house, traditionally stay in the rooms in between the potions room and the slytherin dorms.'

'Fucking hell Hermione, Harry's in Snapes friggin bed.'

By the look on Ron's face she knew there was something more looking down at where his finger pointed she could see another name next to Harry's. Draco.

* * *

This felt so good, Draco snuggled in closer and delicately sniffed Harry's hair. He knew this was sort of wrong but the temptation was too great and Potter looked like he wanted a cuddle. Forget classes, forget the world he'd happily stay here in bed with Potter the whole day.

Snaking a hand round Harry he placed his palm on Harry's stomach, an involuntary gasp escaped his lips and in no time Draco was deliciously hard. Pulling Potter closer he slid his boner in between Potters arse cheeks. Even though they both still had clothes on it still felt so hot.

Kissing the back of Harry's neck Draco slowly rubbed himself against Harry, that little bit of friction had Draco biting his bottom lip and stifling moans as he got off over Potter.

Adjusting himself Draco slipped his cock out of his boxers. Now the only thing seperating him from Potter were Potter's boxers. 'Potter, I wish you'd let me do so much more to you.'

Not expecting a reply Draco continued his rutting.

A soft sleepy voice mumbled, 'Draco.'

It sounded like his name but Draco knew it couldn't of been, even so this pushed him over the edge and he shot his load against the boy who lived. Nervously he check to make sure Potter was still sleeping.

Just then the door flew open.

Weasley and the granger stumbled in wands drawn.

'What are you doing to him.' Ron ran to the bedside pointing his wand at Draco's head.

Smirking Draco cuddled up closer to Harry, 'I'm having a cuddle.' He could feel his own cum in-between himself and Harry and knew the only thing hiding his secret was the blanket.

Hermione walked closer to the bed. 'We're going to take him to the infirmary Malfoy, he needs to be checked out.'

In a panic Draco shouted, 'No, he has to stay here. He's a Dark wizard and you of all Griffindork witches should know Dark wizards need close contact with other Dark wizards.'

Ron's wand shook and he let off a stinging hex. 'Bullshit Malfoy.'

Draco winced in pain, even though the Weasel had his wand out the fact that the idiot could use it properly was not something Draco had thought of.

'Ron,' Hermione grabbed Ron's wand out his hand. 'I think Malfoys right, he's kind of doing us a favor really.'

'What, there is no way I'm leaving without Harry.'

'We have to, there are things we will have to take care of.' Hermione looked at Draco, he did seem to be unusually close to Harry. 'Malfoy, if you hurt him there is going to be a whole lot of pain for you.'

A cold shiver rand through Draco, 'I won't, he's safe with me.' Lowering the blanket a bit he showed them both his arms.

Nodding her head Hermione turned on her heel, 'Come Ron.'

* * *

'Severus I think it's in our best interests to hand him over to the ministry, I refuse to allow another Tom Riddle to live in this castle.'

Seated across from Dumbledore Snape sneered in disgust. 'You don't really know the boy do you, he's just a puppet to you.' Standing Snape walked over to Dumbledores pensieve closet. 'He has the qualities of a true Dark Lord, his motives are pure and I personally think he is our best chance.'

Dumbledore stood and walked over to Snape, his stance was threatening. 'I'm going to hand him over while he is still weak, I've made up my mind, we cannot risk it.'

Not even feeling up to a smirk Snape instead felt like whacking his forehead with his hand. 'I thought you'd say something like that, it's surprising you didn't end with "For the Greater Good".'

The pained look on Dumbledore's face reassured Snape that the old man had been sufficiently humbled. 'Now I'm going to give you something to think about and while you do please reflect on what it means to be a Lord.' Snape placed his wand at his temple and extracted a single silvery strand, flicking his wand he let it float into the pensieve.

Dumbledores curiosity was piqued and this raised the hairs on the back of his neck, it was an old Legilimency trick, make a person want to look into a pensieve and then while their back is turned and they're vulnerable, wham. Just as he'd finished thinking that Snape turned and walked out the door.

Locking the door Dumbledore turned back to his pensieve, taking a breath he plunged his face beneath the surface.

Harry's relatives came into view and from what he saw next he understood the boy was mistreated at home. Then it flashed to Harry helping the Lovegood girl find her shoes, moving on it switched to Harry standing over Hermione protecting her in the ministry of magic. Harry protecting Ginny flashed before his eyes along with Harry arranging an escape for Buckbeak. Lastly Harry saving the werewolves at the ministry.

Slowly Dumbledore pulled himself out of the pensieve, both shaken and upset Dumbledore stumbled over to his desk, sitting down heavily he let the breath he'd been holding go. Looking up at Fawkes he began to tear up, 'how could I have doubted him. He was only doing what he's always done.' _Protecting those he loves no matter how they treat him._

* * *

Harry woke up in totally Darkness, there was a familiar fragrance in the air. A hollow feeling filled him, before he'd felt safe and content now he felt as if he was missing something.

Getting up he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his head in his hands. He only momentarily wondered where his clothes went then a heavy loneliness settled over him, it would have been nice to have someone for himself, someone he could wake up next to.

Standing he tried to figure out where he was, He could sense his wand wasn't near him, feeling his way around he eventually found the door and stepped out into Snape's potion class through a door he'd never noticed before. Taking a slow walk back to Griffindore tower, Harry felt weak and lonely.

Standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady Harry deliberately tapped her on her head.

'What the Fuc… Oh, you. Up again, it's terrible what they allow you to get up to.'

'Just open before I make you.'

'Ha,' The fat lady saw the look in Harry's eyes then changed he mind, 'very well.'

Creeping into the dormitory Harry tried not to disturb anyone.

'Harry, is that you.' Neville sat up in bed, 'your back.'

'Yeah, I ah' Harry scratched his head unsure of what to do. 'So whats been going on.'

'Well your kind of wanted but the ministry is apparently too afraid to arrest you.' Looking away from Harry Neville fell silent, 'Harry, could I ask you a question.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Moving over to Nevilles bed Harry sat down next to him.

'Are you becoming Dark.'

Harry caught his breath, he hadn't expected that question. 'I don't know, maybe but not like Voldermort or Belatrix. I think this is different.'

Feeling unsettled Neville felt compelled to ask, 'Different, how so.'

'I don't feel the hatred that Voldermort does and I don't want to kill only… protect.'

Leaning forwards, he grabbed Harry in a tight hug, 'Your still the same then.' Raising his voice he woke the others. 'Hey everybody Harry's back.'

Ron practically jumped out of bed, 'Finally your back wait till I tell you what Draco was doing.'

Dean mumbled and peaked out of his blanket. 'Hey Harry.'

Seamus grinned at Harry, 'You certainly have a nack for getting into trouble.'

'Yeah I kind of do but this was worth it, I couldn't just let that happen.' Getting up Harry moved over to his bed and feeling under his pillow he pulled out his wand, a sliver of excitement ran through him at the touch of it. Spelling his pajamas on he climbed into bed. 'Good night everyone.'

* * *

Draco played with the lock of Harry's hair he'd cut. Smiling he held it above him, it's unruly nature and it's scent were the only things that identified it as belonging to the boy who lived. Holding it close to his chest he knew the only thing he wanted was the one thing he would never get. Putting it down in front of him, lifting his wand he spelled a beautiful locket to encase his prize.

'Well if I can't have him, I can at least keep him close to me.'

* * *

**Please review, chapter 8 will be up in a day or two (If it's not bother me and I'll get it up immediately)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I need a beta reader... this chapter has been finished for a long time just felt unsure about how well it has been written. **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue.**

**Bunny slash (Male/male Draco/Harry – don't like don't read!)**

**So Draco and Harry have a certain encounter in this one... I would love to know what you think **

* * *

Harry woke up exhausted, getting up he wobbled to the showers. His muscles hurt and he felt totally lost. He knew he needed something, something he's always craved. Moving to the farthest shower he turned it on, undressed and stepped under the water.

Closing his eyes he immediately thought about Draco. If he focused enough it felt like Draco was right behind him, his smooth sexy whispering caressed Harry's ears.

Resting a hand against the wall Harry sighed as the lovely hot water ran down his back. Deeply absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't hear the other person in the room come up behind him.

A hand ran down his back, at first it startled Harry, then closing his eyes he thought of Draco as the hand continued sliding over him.

The person behind him pressed into him, momentarily giving him a reverse hug before the wandering hand started sliding over his chest and stomach.

All Harry could feel were Draco's hands, Draco's head against his and Draco's cock pressing against him.

'Draco'

All he got in reply was "Mmmm"

Harry's shower mate took this as an invitation and soapy hands descended on his hard length and Harry entered the realm of pure bliss.

The boy behind Harry slid his cock in between Harry's soapy cheeks and thrust against him, even though he wasn't entering Harry it still was amazingly hot.

The excitement built up fast and soon Harry was biting his lip trying to keep from crying out Draco's name as he came.

'Harry, that was pretty good.'

Harry spun on the spot, It was Seamus. 'what the fuck'

'Hey, you looked like you could use a hand, and I was already having me morning wank.' Seamus shrugged and continued pulling his big Irish cock.

Turning away, Harry closed his eyes. He knew it couldn't of been Draco but by merlin that felt so real. 'Thanks.'

Seamus had just shot his own load. Last night Draco told him what he'd done to Harry and Seamus just couldn't resist having a go himself. 'No problem and mums the word on your Slytherin issue.'

* * *

'Why didn't I see this coming.' Snape pulled at his hair in frustration.

Draco sat with his head in his hands, things had never been so bad in Slytherin house. 'Well obviously you are no longer trusted with insider information.'

'You have a nasty habit of stating the obvious.' Snape pulled his wand and transfigured a chair into a wooden mannequin.

Casting a minor shielding charm Draco rolled his eyes. Dropping a hand he ran a thumb over his pendant, he smiled to himself as splinters and larger bits of wood smacked into his shield.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt adjusted his hat, 'Dumbledore, I have to ask; how could you not notice so many students leaving at once.'

'Oh, that.' Dumbledore looked out the window. 'It's quiet simple really, they didn't leave through the front door.'

Confused Kingsley leaned forwards, 'How did they leave.'

'I believe they used an old vanishing cabinet,' Kingsley's eyes widened in surprise. 'Yes, it could have been much worse. On that note could you come up with a good story for what happened at Borgin and Burkes this morning.

Once again confused Kingsley asked, 'What did happen.'

'The other cabinet was in their shop and I believe they were well and truly involved in the whole operation. To ensure the total destruction of that cabinet I incinerated the store.' Dumbledore pulled his wand and conjured a fresh pot of tea. 'Could I interest you in a cup of tea.'

* * *

The moment Harry walked into the Great Hall all the chattering stopped. Frowning he looked around, the hall looked emptier. Shaking his head he walked over to Ron, who was wolfing down a large plate of scrabbled eggs complete with bacon and hash browns.

Shaking his head Harry sat down, 'I don't know how you could eat like that.'

'Hungry, so hungry.'

Pulling her eyes away from Ron Hermione smiled up at Harry, 'yeah he didn't get to eat yesterday because we chased after you and then we didn't think about anything else.'

Guilt flooded Harry, 'Sorry.' Looking down he didn't know what to do. 'I had to go. I'm sorry.'

'Harry we understand, it's just we thought you were going to fight you know who.'

Feeling even worse Harry sunk a little lower in his seat. Taking a bit of toast Harry's stomach turned and he promptly dropped it in his plate.

'Attention students,' Dumbledore stood in front of the staff table, an unhappy look on his face grabbed everyones attention. 'I have some bad news.' There he paused and the silence stretched on sending shivers down many spines. 'Last night, while we all were sleeping one third of Hogwarts students left our school. I'm unsure of were they went but the assumption is they have joined the ranks of the Dark Lord Voldermort.'

The whole hall broke into nervous whispering, Harry looked down knowing that it was all his fault. They would still be here if he'd never pulled off that stunt.

'All our school houses are missing students but the hardest hit was of course Slytherin.' Dumbledore looked over at the half empty Slytherin table.

Turning Harry looked over at the Slytherin table hoping he would still see Draco.

He was still there, sitting up straight a proud, an arrogant expression on his face. Sadness filled Harry, poor Draco was obviously hurting. Getting up Harry started to leave when Ron grabbed his hand.

'Where are you going.'

Surprised Harry looked down at his friend, it was amazing Ron actually noticed him leaving, he hadn't even stopped eating at the news Dumbledore just dumped on them. 'I just have to think. I can't be here.'

Looking over at Hermione, Ron silently asked her what to do.

Hermione looked concerned, 'you can go, just don't leave the school grounds and make sure you go to bed early, your still suffering from magical exhaustion.'

'Yeah.' Harry pulled away from Ron and ducking his head made his way out the hall. His own personal mantra became: this is all my fault, this is all my fault, this is all my fault.

There was only one place the highly unstable boy who lived could go, the astronomy tower.

* * *

Slowly, silently Draco got up and made his way out the great hall. Looking around he couldn't see his prey anywhere pulling out his wand he cast a finding spell, his wand pointed to the stairs. Draco leapt into action and shot up the stairs in search of Harry.

A bad feeling filled him as he realized the direction he was heading in lead to the astronomy tower. Running up more stairs Draco could not stop thinking about what everyone would think if he got there and he was moments too late. 'They'd think I pushed the bastard.'

Slowing down he approached the half opened door with caution, he could hear Harry screaming. Listening closer he understood it was a frustrated scream. Peering into the room he saw Harry pacing around the room, muttering to himself.'

'Why does this always happen to me.' Pulling his hair he spun around. 'I'm always screwing up peoples lives, fucking hell. What am I going to do about this.'

Draco couldn't let him continue thinking that, it was just too painful to listen to. When Harry started hitting himself Draco stepped into the room, 'Potter, talking to yourself now.'

Harry spun around, 'You, you frustrate the fuck out of me.'

Smirking Draco sauntered over to Harry, 'do I, oh I'm ever so sorry about that, it's just I can't tolerate pathetic.'

That hurt but even so a new fire burned within him, lunging forwards he grabbed Draco at the front of his robes. 'I may be pathetic but at least I look after those around me.' Harry shoved Draco against the wall. Touching Draco sent a shiver of excitement through him it him.

Draco could not believe Harry actually used that against him, the loss of so many Slytherins affected Draco much more than he let on. All he could think to say was, 'Get your filthy hands off me.'

Harry realized what he'd been doing and let go of Draco and stepped back.

Immediately Draco regretted it, the feel of Harry so close to him was rather agreeable. 'You have everything and you come up here to bitch and whine about how everything is your fault.'

Rage filled Harry, Draco had no idea what it was like, how dare he judge. Grabbing Draco, Harry wrestled him to the ground. The increased contact sent a beautiful tingling sensation to the very heart of him. 'Don't you get it, it's all my fault.'

Draco almost sighed in relief at how easy it was to get Harry to attack him again, his power felt so intoxicating. They tumbled over and over on the ground, each struggling to be on top. Draco managed to pin Harry to the floor, 'Your anger blinds you. You could be so much more greater.'

Draco being on top sent all sorts of thoughts through Harry, it felt good but still he wanted to be on top. Flipping them they struggled for a while, Harry managed to straddle Draco's hips and pin his hands to his sides. Draco struggling under him felt so good. 'I'm useless at being in charge, I would only lead those closest to me to their deaths.'

'If you had the balls I would follow you.' Draco stared into Harry's eyes and at the same time he shoved his hardened cock up against Harry.

Harry was going to say something but feeling Draco's cock against him put an end to all other thought. 'No, I do not want you to follow me.' Getting up Harry walked to wards the door, 'I reject your offer,' Deep sadness fulled him, his heart ached, 'I need you to stay safe, if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do.'

* * *

**I desperately need a beta reader, if anyone is interested drop me a message. I believe having one will speed up my updates as I don't have anyone to read the chapter and tell me what they think before I upload it. **

**Please review, chapter 9 is coming along well. It's at 800 words so far so half way there. (If it's not up, bother me and I'll get it up asap.)**

**P.S special thanks to all all who reviewed, I'm working on something special and will do you all justice. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue.**

**slash (Male/male Draco/Harry – don't like don't read!)**

* * *

Snape walked into his room only to find Draco drinking his whiskey. 'Really Draco, you should be in class.'

'Oh, believe me I would but I've been finding it very hard to think about anything else but Harry bloody potter.'

Smirking Snape stood over Draco, 'What have you done about it so far.'

Draco shrugged, 'Nothing, well we did have another fight.'

Pouring himself a glass Snape sat down, 'You can't carry on doing that, maybe approach him and ask him out nicely.'

Draco could not believe what he had just heard. 'Do you honestly think that would work.'

'I think so.' Finishing his whiskey Snape poured another. 'Look tomorrow corner him in Hogsmead somewhere and buy him a drink.'

Draco wondered if it was the whiskey or did that sound like a brilliant idea.

* * *

Ron found Harry before potions and pulled him aside, 'Hey mate, I just want to tell you something about that ferret.'

Anger burned in Harry, how dare Ron talk about Draco like that. 'I'm not interested Ron.' Harry started walking away.

'Look you have to know. When you were out cold he was in bed with you and I swear the moment after I opened the door he was rutting up against you.'

Harry spun around he wanted to do lots of things, he wanted to throttle Draco, smash Ron and scream all at the same time. He knew Ron was telling the truth, it was written all over his face. 'Thanks.'

Putting a hand around Ron's shoulders they walked into their potions class together. Even though he could sometimes be annoying Harry knew Ron always looked out for him and that's all he was doing now.

* * *

Snape smiled as his students entered, repetitive coughing from someone made him find the source. Draco smiled back at him from his usual front seat, he pointed at Snape and then pointed at his mouth. Scowling Snape realized he'd been smiling. Facing his blackboard he did the only thing that would be a good reason for such a smile, he spelled the chalk to start writing out the ingredients and method for his wolfsbane potion. Turning around he faced his students and smirked, 'today you will all begin the wolfsbane potion.'

Hermione stuck her hand up.

'Yes.' Snape gave a fleeting involuntary smile. Snape made a mental note not to drink before class.

'Professor this isn't covered in our book.' Hermione wondered if anyone else had seen the smile.

'It's not, it's a potion I've been keeping to myself.' Picking up a vial of silver liquid on his table, Snape raised it so everyone could see. 'This is the wolfsbane potion, it's use will allow a wizard afflicted by wolfizim to keep his mind during the full moon, even though his body may change.'

Gasps filled the class, Snape had never given them a potion so interesting to do before.

Hermione stuck her hand up again, 'Do they still have the werewolf strength.'

'Yes, that remains unchanged.' Looking at Draco Snape smirked.

'Now I'll assign you partners.'

Harry tried to sort through his thoughts, everything over the last few days seemed to be filling his mind all at once. What was he going to do about all the missing students, what could he do. If he was attacked by a death eater student would he even be able to fight back. Shaking his head he knew the answer.

Draco sat down next to Harry, for a change he decided to go to Potter rather than make Potter come to him. He was unresponsive at first so Draco set up their table and collected all the ingredients they would need. When he got back Harry appeared to have come out of his day dream still he avoided eye contact.

'Potter, do you want to chop up the newts.'

'Sure,' Taking the chopping board off Malfoy, Harry started to roughly chop up the Newts. Angry and confused he took out his frustration on the potions ingredients.

'Could you be a bit more careful, size does matter.' Malfoy smirked playfully.

The joke was lost on Harry, he felt tired, weak and so angry. Turning to Malfoy he hissed out, 'Why are you so nice all of a sudden.'

For once Draco didn't know what to say, countless stingging barbs lay on his tongue yet he couldn't find one good enough. What was Potter on about.

'We could have been doing this all these years, do you know how much wasted time that is.'

'I understand you now, your Dark, we have something in common.'

Shaking his head, Harry swore. 'You don't know me.'

Draco slid his hand into Harry's lap. The warm sensation from the contact sent renewed energy coursing into Harry's core, the sheer feeling of Draco's Dark essence sent his heart racing.

While he loved the feeling of Draco willingly sliding his hand over his body he hated the fact it was just because he was Dark. Looking up into Draco's silvery gaze Harry quickly refocused on the mangled potions ingredients. 'I don't even know if I want to be your friend now.'

Draco's hand slipped of Harry, a cold bitter feeling crept into him. Where did things go wrong. Sure they had a few fights before but now Potter was Dark so surely he'd want to have a cuddle buddy and who better than Draco.

Clutching his locket Draco sighed, he had he been so stupid, of course Potter wasn't going to love him but he'd at least hoped to be close friends. Really, really close friends who fucked... even that image couldn't drive out the depressing feeling in Draco's chest.

* * *

**Reviews welcome**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I now update on "Archive of our own" first as it's my main platform.

* * *

During the following week, Snape watched in dismay as Draco with drew from everyone around him. Why couldn't he just get over Potter, he'd survived before, there was no need to destroy yourself over a crush.

Blaise Zabini walked into Professor Snape's office. 'Sir you wanted to see me.'

'Zabini, take a seat.' Snape gestured at his most comfortable couch.

Filled with apprehension Blaise sunk into Snape's notorious "information" couch.

'I've heard your one of Draco's regular bed mates.' Snape's lip curled in disgust, not at Zabini but at his poor choice of word.

Feeling uncomfortable Blaise coughed and looked away, 'Sort of, we haven't fucked in a while but he does like a cuddle.'

'Have you noticed anything strange in the last week.'

'No.' Closing his eyes, he felt like he was betraying Malfoy. 'He's been distant.'

'I'm aware of that, could you give me a better idea of how distant.'

'I've had to find someone else to regulate my magic, he's refused me over and over again.'

'What.' Snape felt a helpless rage building in him, he didn't let it get far before he mentally beat it into submission. Never would he be helpless again, never. 'Has he taken on anyone new.'

'No, others have tried but he's not interested.'

'How long has he been doing this.' Snape was sure it couldn't have been long.

'Not too sure,' Blaise shrugged, 'about as long as he's had that locket he keeps playing with.'

'You can leave, I'll sort Mr Malfoy out.'

'Sir, can you not tell him what I said.' Blaise grimaced at the pleading sound in his voice.

Snape understood, Slytherin house had it's own code of silence. 'Very well.'

Blaise nodded in appreciation and left.

That night Snape noticed Draco wasn't in the great hall for super, leaving early he went in search of his godson. It didn't take long to get passed the boy's heavily warded door, when he finally entered the room Draco wasn't there. What was irritated him beyond compare.

Littered all around the room were bottles and bottles of firewhisky. Picking up a bottle he through it down in frustration. 'This is all mine.'

Now he knew where Draco would be.

Lying on his back in Snape's quarters Draco poured another shot directly into his mouth. Somewhere distantly he could hear a voice telling him he'd forgotten something. Brushing that aside he took another shot, enjoying the burn that made him forget.

Even so the tears came, blurring his vision bringing the painful hopeless feelings to the fore of his mind. In an effort to stop himself Draco grabbed at his hair in frustration, 'Why do I want Potter so much, what the fuck is wrong with me.'

An unmistakable, gravely voice interrupted Draco's self loathing. 'I've been wondering the same thing.'

Shame filled Draco, he did not want to be seen like this. 'Go away.'

'I will not, you have sunk too low. This has to stop.'

'It can't I tried.'

'Don't give me that, I know you refused cuddles.' Snape tutted in dismay, 'Do you know how bad that is.'

'I can't, I tried but I can't.'

A cold unwelcome thought entered Snapes mind, forcefully he pushed it away. 'Why not.'

'I don't know, it just feels wrong.'

'Get up Draco.'

'No, just leave me here.'

Snape looked down at the pitiful sight that was his godson, 'You need a hug, I want to help you through this.'

The promise of a hug was too much, Draco's magical core screamed in desperation. Rolling over he got on his knees and slowly got to hi feet.

Unwilling to help Draco up Snape waited, Draco all but fell into his hug.

The sheer force of exchanged Dark magic that hit Draco made his bones feel like jelly. All his worries pushed to the farthest reaches of his mind. Hugging Snape tightly Draco couldn't believe this felt so good. 'This is the first time in weeks, it's feel this good.'

'If you simply give your house mates a chance I'm sure someone will happily jump into bed with you.'

'It's not that, it's just it feel wrong being with anyone else.'

Snape stiffened and that cold thought came back, probing further he hoped he was wrong. 'Draco if this is about Potter I think your going to have to get over this. I highly doubt he feels the same way.'

Letting go of Snape, Draco stepped back, 'Don't you see, I can't, I can't, I love him.'

Snape knew the pain of unrequited love, he was about to tell Draco how if he went on like this he would one day wake up bitter, alone and miserable.

Draco had to let him know, ripping his shirt opened he exposed his chest to his godfather. Exposed his most frustrating secret.

Dread filled Snape, cold unhappy dread, followed by pity. Which he made a vain attempt to strangle. In stark contrast on Draco's creamy white chest, a blue ring of light shone from within. 'Merlin save us, why Potter. Are you sure it's him.'

Draco nodded and looked down at this thing he wanted to hate but couldn't, ever since it appeared he felt complete misery. Every waking moment spent knowing Potter didn't want him.

'Go to your room Draco. I'm going to go find Potter.'

'No, please don't. He doesn't want me, I tried.'

'You stupid boy, haven't you learned anything.' Snape stabbed at Draco's chest, 'That thing, is a true bond.'

Draco, shrugged, 'That didn't mean Potter knows about it.'

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Snape couldn't believe how stupid people in love where. 'So a bright blue circle shows up on your chest and you don't research it or ask anyone about it.'

'I know what it means.' Draco felt sick just thinking about it, 'I'm bonded to Potter for life.'

Over whelming pity broke free from the strangle hold in Snape's mind, 'Draco, a life bond can be one sided but what you have is a true bond. It's not a one sided thing, Potter probably feels the same way you do.'

* * *

Ron ran into the room, 'Harry, Dumbledore wants you.'

Harry rolled over in bed and groaned, 'I don't feel like it.'

Ron looked over at Seamus and motioned him over, 'Harry, it's important.'

'Fine, lets get this over with fast.' Harry got up too fast and his head started to spin.

Ron and Seamus jumped to his side, stabilizing him.

Seamus didn't like what he felt, 'Harry are you okay mate, you don't look so good upclose.'

Harry sighed and clutched at his chest, 'Yeah well, maybe going Dark wasn't the best thing for me.'

Standing on either side of him, they helped Harry get to Dumbledors office. Hopefully Dumbledore would make sure Harry gets checked by Madam Pomfrey.

Sharp pains shot through Harry's chest, he'd been thinking of Draco way too much and by now he feared Voldermort would have caught on through the connection they shared.

* * *

Dumbledore hoped Severus was wrong about all this, he didn't like the thought of a new Dark lord and a Malfoy being bonded. To his surprise his alert spells warned him of three Griffindors coming up his gargoyle staircase. When the got close enough to the doors Dumbledore opened them, revealing a rather haggard looking Harry Potter slumped between two of his house mates.

They all but dragged Harry in and dropped him into a chair. Scratching his head uncomfortably Ron awkwardly stated the obvious, 'I don't think Harry's feeling too well.

Seamingly out of nowhere Snape swooped down on the boys, 'You two can leave.'

Ron hesitatingly looked at Dumbledore.

'I think it's best you go, we'll look after Harry.' It was hard to resist the urge to hand Harry over to the ministry when he was in such a weakened state. The only thing stopping Dumbledore was the slightest chance that Harry might be a different sort of Dark lord.

'Mr Potter.' Snape leaned over Harry, 'I'm disappointed in you.'

Harry had no idea what this was about. Thinking hard he couldn't figure out what it was. 'What did I do.'

'It's not what you have done but what you haven't done Mr Potter.' With a flourish Snape pulled out his wand and flicked it at a cabinet in the corner. The doors flew opened and Dumbledore's pensive floated out. 'I take it you remember this.'

'Yes, Sir.' The hairs on Harry's arms stood on end.

He trusted Snape still it was a fragile trust. 'What are you going to do.'

Stepping back Snape levitated the pensive over his desk. 'I'm going to remind you of something important and show you something you should see.' With that the pensive settled on Dumbledores desk.

Curious Harry came to the desk, 'Why are you doing this.'

Placing the tip of his wand at his temple Snape drew out the memory. 'It's something you have to see to believe, even I was shocked.'

Surprised Harry watched Snape as he flicked the memory into the pensive. Absently rubbing his chest Harry attempted to ease the ache he felt.

Patting Harry on the shoulder, Snape smiled down at Lilly's son. If she could see Harry now. Snape knew she would not be happy, the boy looked miserable and weak.

Only now noticing Dumbledore Harry gave him a weak smile, he wanted to say something but he couldn't come up with anything, it felt like a huge chasm opened between the two of them.

Pulling himself to his feet Harry stumbled over to the pensive. Taking a huge breath he plunged below the surface.

Standing in the main entrance he watched Snape and Malfoy walking through the entrance hall then saw himself come running down the stairs. He watched as his past self violently grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes pushing him up against the wall.

'How could you do this to me. How!'

'Potter get your filthy hands off me.'

Snape walked towards Harry and Draco but then he stopped and rubbed a hand over his jaw in contemplation.

Harry winced as his past self screamed, 'Why are you going?'

'Potter whether I choose to stay or go is of no concern to you.'

'But you can stay,' His voice sounded broken, strained 'I destroyed all the newspapers for you.'

Draco gracefully twisted out of the weakening hold Harry had on him. 'Potter, your pathetic. You didn't do that for me you did it to attract more media attention to yourself.'

Malfoy turned and walked away, Snape eyed Potter for a few seconds before following his godson.

Just as they got to the doors Harry watched himself clutch his chest before falling to his knees

'Please Malfoy, please I'm asking you nicely, ' With his hand stretched out dramatically he mumbled, 'Please stay.' before collapsing to the ground.

Snape and draco turned around just in time to watch Harry fall to the floor.

What happened next surprised Harry.

'Harry.' Draco ran to his side, turning him over Draco pulled Harry into his lap and shook him. Looking up at his godfather he screamed, 'he's not moving is he dead, he can't be dead.'

Snape ran over and felt for a pulse before casting a diagnostic spell. 'He's still alive, just suffering from exhaustion.'

'Oh,' Draco made to push Harry off.

'No, I wouldn't do that. The contact is giving him strength.'

'What.' Draco pulled Harry closer, 'You mean his Dark.'

'He must be, Light magic doesn't work like that.' Snape bent and caressed Harry's cheek.

Preforming a feather light charm Snape told Draco to carry him to the infirmary.

Harry walked closer as Draco picked him up and held him in his arms. 'Don't worry Potter, I'll look after you, just like you were looking after me when you destroyed all those daily prophets.'

'Stay with him Draco, only leave when he's stable.'

Smirking Draco pulled Harry closer to him, 'You should smell him, I could eat him up.'

'I find sweaty Griffindor unappealing.'

'He doesn't smell like a Griffindor, more like a Slytherin really.'

* * *

Harry Pulled out of the Pensive, everything he ever wanted in one experience. He knew he had to find Malfoy. 'Where's Malfoy.'

Snape crossed his arms, he was going to make sure Potter didn't screw things up further. 'Mr Potter, I want you to do something for me first, then I want you to listen.'

'Sure, whatever.'

'Take off your shirt.'

His mind recoiled at the thought, 'What, no!' Looking from Snape to Dumbledore he could see how serious they were, in an attempt to speed things along he complied.

The moment Potter's shirt was off Snape turned to Dumbledore and gestured. 'Is that enough proof for you.'

Dumbledore came around his desk and bent down, examining the circle of light on Harry's chest. 'You say Malfoy has one identical to this.'

'That's correct, it's identical in every way.'

Dumbledore leaned up against his desk, 'Harry, do you know what this is.'

In shame Harry looked down. 'Yes, I'm bonded to Draco Malfoy.'

Snape felt like hitting the boy, 'If you know that then why in Merlins name are you not with him.'

Suddenly remembering why he was doing this, Harry put on a brave face. He could do it, it would be hard but he'll pull through, he had to. Pain ripped through him as he spoke, 'It's to keep him safe, I can't have him die.'

'Safe from what.' Snape hissed, 'at this rate not being acknowledged is going to kill him first.'

Confused and with his heart beating in his throat Harry didn't quiet understand. 'What do you mean.'

Dumbledore bent down and looked Harry in the eyes, 'Harry, Dark wizards have but one weakness, they need to cuddle each other in order to stay sane. A true bond complicates things in that only the other half of the bond will satisfy the need to cuddle.'

Harry started to panic, he needed to get to Draco now. 'Where's Draco.'

Snape approached Potter, 'Calm down Potter.'

Harry screamed, 'Where's Draco.'

Dumbledore raised his voice, 'Harry, calm down.' Using his magic Dumbledore sent calming waves of energy to Harry, evidently this was the wrong thing to do.

Harry could feel Dumbledore trying to calm him, momentarily he resisted then just let it happen. His body relaxed and he fell off the chair. Clutching his chest on the floor, Harry desperately wanted to see Draco. 'Where is he.' He whispered.

Snape checked to see if Potter was alright, he wasn't, 'Potter, he's in the infirmary.'

Without thinking Harry reached out with his magic and pulled.

Snape and Dumbledore jumped back in surprise, Harry Potter had just apperated within Hogwarts.

Landing on his feet Harry looked around in the dark, 'Draco.' He walked forwards knocking a bedpan off a trolly.

The loud racket roused Madam Pomfrey, as she came out her back room the lights came on. Shocked to see a shirtless Potter with a terrified look on his face. The blue ring stood out in stark contrast on his chest, it was obvious he'd come for the Malfoy boy.

Draco wasn't in here, a panicked feeling filled him when he contemplated he might be too late.

'Mr Potter, come with me Mr Malfoy is in a private room.'

Relief flooded Harry and he limped over to Madam Pomfrey, he must of hurt his leg when he landed.

'Mr Potter, I should have a look at your leg first.'

'No, no, please just take me to him.'

Leading the way Madam Pomfrey opened the door to Draco's room.

Stepping into the room Harry could see Draco propped up on pillows, staring listlessly into a corner, 'Malfoy.' There was no response, Harry shoved into the room. 'Draco, it's me.'

Draco turned and saw Harry, scrambling out of bed he just wanted to touch him once, even if Harry didn't want it. He had to, just once.

As the two boys met in a tight embrace Madam Pomfrey shielded her eyes from the blinding light produced from the sudden contact. Closing the door she shook her head, love made people do stupid things.

* * *

Long after the light died down they still held each other. Harry ruffled Draco's hair as he hugged him. 'I'm so sorry, I want you so bad Draco I do.'

It felt so good hearing Harry say that, the bond sent pleasure through Draco, the equivalent of a magical blow job. 'Fuck did you feel that.'

Pulling back Harry looked at Draco's true bond mark. Running his fingers over it he smiled. 'Yeah,' Leaning forwards he kissed Draco while running a hand through Draco's soft blond locks.

Draco gasped as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, slipping a hand down he grabbed Harry's bum and ground into him.

Harry stiffened and pulled back, he could feel Draco's hard cock and that came as a bit of a surprise. 'Can we just cuddle for now.'

'What, no.' Draco wanted Harry in all hinds of ways, now that he had him he didn't want to let go. A horrible thought flashed through Draco's mind, 'Do you not want me.'

Pulling Draco closer and ignoring his hard length Harry held him, 'I want you more than anything I have ever wanted.'

That didn't make sense, if Harry wanted him then why were they standing here when he could be bent over the bed moaning Harry's name in ecstasy. Draco hated the desperate tone to his voice. 'Then what's the problem. I could start by sucking you off if you want.'

Letting go of Draco Harry immediately ached for more contact. 'You don't have to, it's just.' Harry didn't know how to say thing. Blushing he looked down at the bulge in Draco's pants. 'I have never done anything like this and would rather cuddle first.'

'Oh, I can do that.' Draco took Harry's hand and all but dragged him to bed.

Taking off his pants Harry climbed into bed, snuggling close to Draco, Harry whispered, 'Draco, don't you ever worry about me leaving you. I love you, I really do.'

* * *

I now update on "Archive of our own" first as it's my main platform.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
